


Things Worth Waiting For

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne is a Domme, Background OT4, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/M/Other, Venom has a Concern, they're all in love because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Venom wants to learn about humans. More specifically, Venom wants to learn aboutEddieand all the ways to make his brain explode with so, so many happy chemicals. But sometimes it's helpful to learn from someone who already has a laundry list of ways to please him.Thankfully, Anne is a willing (and enthusiastic) teacher.(Kinktober Day 17: Orgasm Denial)





	Things Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck pretty much solely to the Sonyverse for this piece. I've long wanted to write this ship and I'm so glad the film did right by my girl Anne.

“Release him.”

“No.”

Eddie was tied to the headboard, sweating, Anne leaned over him with her hand gripped around his cock. He clutched at his bonds, pupils blown wide, his symbiote partner twined around and through him, a handful of tendrils teasing at their girlfriend, who was bare save for lace panties and a red garter. Black, because it was a good color on her. She’d tied her red scarf around Eddie’s mouth, knowing full well that either he or Venom could definitely take it off… but he liked this, and so did she.

Venom still had quite a lot to learn.

“Give me a thumbs-up if you’re still good, Eddie.”

He moved his hand to give her the agreed-upon signal.

Venom hissed, and the way he tightened around her thigh would’ve been alarming if not for the fact that she knew their partner didn’t intend to hurt her. She could appreciate Venom’s concern for his host.

“His stress response,” the symbiote went on, “is at dangerous levels. Let him go, Anne.”

“Shh, darling,” she said with a smile, and used her free hand to draw Venom closer, pressing a kiss to his slick, inky face. “Look into his mind. He could break free. If he wanted to, he would have told you as much, no?” Anne gazed at Eddie fondly. “Shame Dan is off on that conference trip. He’s chatty during sex - rare occasion that he wants it. Likes to show off his medical knowledge.”

She continued to fondle Eddie across his sack, then moving her hand in another slow tug that had him arching his back and his eyes watering. When Anne stopped, he gave her another thumbs-up. She turned then to the symbiote, who seemed to be assessing Eddie’s condition, skeptical but had softened from jagged, lashing tendrils to the smooth waves of its body.

“Dive a little deeper. You wanted to learn, Venom. Everything he feels… you can feel, isn’t that right?”

Perhaps a little bit tentative, the symbiote sank back inside his host in fluid motion that still took her breath away. She readjusted to bring herself closer, her hand moving on his shaft again, the other combing through his hair lovingly. “Come for me, Eddie,” she whispered, “and show your partner what it feels like.” Anne kissed his neck as she brought him closer and closer, and the moment she felt him shudder and moan, she bit down just a little. He came mostly on her hand and the bedspread, eyes fluttered closed, and she pulled back when she felt something against her face.

Venom had covered him in great strands, displacing the scarf around his face, teeth appearing where they should not be and tendrils lashing out at random. The symbiote sank in and out as Eddie rode out his orgasm, at one point tearing through the silk bonds. She found herself holding back laughter as she caught them both in her arms, cradling both the man she loved and the symbiote she’d also come to care for.

“Everyone all right in there?” she said, half-teasing but a little concerned. They’d fooled around before, the three of them, but Venom hadn’t experienced anything like _this_.

Eddie’s eyes flickered open and he grinned up at her. She returned it and leaned down to kiss him, smiling wider when a tentacle wrapped around her waist, followed by several more and a thick tongue poking at her lips. She helped Eddie lay down and caressed his face, the stubble tickling her hand, the other side the smooth face of Venom.

“That was…” Eddie began, only for that subtle shift to occur as Venom also colored his voice. “Enlightening. And enjoyable.” Another shift. “He doesn’t mean that. He’s embarrassed that he feels exhausted now.”

“Oh, poor darling; is Earth so awful? Us darned humans, making you experience awful, awful things like orgasms…”

Venom disappeared back inside Eddie, but she managed to press a kiss to the biomass before it could completely vanish. They both sighed contentedly, Eddie brushing her hair back.

“Mm… when is Dan coming back?” he asked, holding her close. “Venom’s asking a lot of questions and complaining about not finding answers.” Eddie lowered his voice to a stage whisper. “He’s kind of a nerd, actually. I think that’s why he gets along so well with Dan.”

“Lucky, lucky me we all like each other, hmm?”

“I don’t know; Annie. I was pretty far gone. I think I’m the lucky one.” A pause, and then Eddie chuckled.

“Venom says… he feels pretty fortunate, too.”


End file.
